Digimon Tamers 02: X Tamers
by Aldamonburst
Summary: 3 years past after the Digimon returned, and itz summer vacation. But a new evil will arise,and a new team of tamers with must stop them! Please review. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Burst: Um, all I can say is enjoy the fanfic and that I really need reviews!**

_Nearly 3 years have passed since Takato had found the digigate in the tunnel. Takato, Rika, Henry, Ryo, Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta are in just finished 8th, Susie finished 5th grade, and Ai (the girl) and Mako (the boy) are going into Kindergarten. All of them, excluding Jeri, have their Digimon partner with them, though only Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon can digivolve, and only to the champion level. Also, Cyberdramon is came back Monodramon, while MarineAngemon is a Patamon, and Guardramon a Hagurumon. (Remember they degenerated when they got sent back.) Nowadays, the city is known for the Digimon._

**Chapter 1: Tamer reunion! A special type of Digimon! **

_It's been exactly 3 years since the Tamers and their partners were reunited, and the children and their Digimon are meeting at the park._

Everyone was having a conversation with each other till Ryo yelled out interrupting "Who wants to go to the new card shop at the mall with me?!" Everyone looked at Ryo stopping their conversations, included Monodramon, who was bragging about himself to Guilmon. "Sorry. Jeri and I are double dating with Rika and Henry. We're gonna rent Spirited Away." Takato apologized. Takato wore the blue sweatshirt he wore 3 years ago and the same pants. "It's for the freakiness." Rika replied. Rika still wore the same heart shirt and blue pants. "I'm watching it for the first time." Said Henry. Henry's clothes were also pretty much the same except the vest was dark green instead of orange. "Ditto." Jeri said with a giggle. Jeri wore a hot pink shirt with the picture of a lion cub on it and blue pants. "Ryo's weird." Ai exclaimed. "Yeah. Why's he asking to go see cardboard?" Mako said, obviously having no idea what Ryo said. "We'll come!" Kazu and Kenta said in harmony. Kazu wore the same black shirt, pants, and visor except he has a brown jacket on. Kenta had the same orange shirt and brownish pants though his hair now covers his forehead and goes down to his ears. "Um, never mind. I think I have homework." Ryo replied. "Takato's mom is teaching me how to make bread tonight." Guilmon announced randomly. "Oh! Make me some!" Monodramon said eagerly. "Me too!" Terriermon said. "Such children." Renamon sighed. "I hear you sister." Lopmon agreed. "Aren't we all children at this level?" Asked Hagurumon. "Yep. Yes sir!" Patamon said laughing, though no one knew why. "Man the kids are right. Ryo is weird. Though, I don't know where Mako got the idea that he wanted to see cardboard." Said Impmon. **(Burst: Um, this was just to reintroduce the old characters. Please don't judge based on that.) **"Um hello? Are you the original tamers?" Asked an unfamiliar voice. Everyone turned around to see a boy about Susie's age. He had blonde, gelled up hair, green eyes, a blue short sleeved short, a black jacket, and jeans. Next to him seemed to be an Agumon. But, the difference was he had blue stripes and his claws were sharper than those of a regular Agumon. "Hey, I know that boy! That's Wyatt Grayson! **(Ok I'm not too good with Japanese names so a lot of people will have American names.) **He's the older brother of a boy who was in my class named Bennett! Though I didn't know he had a partner." Mako exclaimed. Henry looked at what his D-power had to say about the Agumon, and was surprised with the results. "Um guys. According to my D-power the full name is Agumon X." "X?!!" All the Digimon and their partners, excluding Wyatt and Agumon, exclaimed. "Hey blondie! Explain!" Rika yelled impatiently. Wyatt scowled at her. "Sheesh. Fine." "Yay! It's flashback time!" Agumon X yelled.

**Flashback (Agumon X: I knew it!)**

_Wyatt and Bennett woke up to the sound of a scratching at the window. The two of them looked out the window and on the emergency staircase was an orange lizard with blue stripes and razor sharp claws. Wyatt opened the window and the two brothers stepped back as he jumped in. "Which one of you is Wyatt? I'm Agumon X!" The lizard, er Digimon exclaimed. Wyatt stepped up. "Hi. I'm Wyatt. Wow. I haven't seen a Digimon since 3 years ago." Wyatt said smiling. Bennett waved at Agumon . Agumon waved back. Wyatt glared at Agumon X and realized he should explain. "I'm here to be your partner Wyatt. Take this." A glowing orb appeared in Wyatt's left hand. It changed into what Wyatt recognized as a D-power from 3 years ago, an orange one. The difference was there was a third button in the middle, it was about 6 inches longer, and on those 6 inches was a red X. Wyatt also noticed a green card in his right hand with an E on it. "Lucky." Bennett pouted. "We need to find other tamers. Press the middle button!" Agumon said impatiently. "Fine." Wyatt pressed the middle button. A screen with an arrow appeared. Without saying a word, Wyatt and Agumon jumped out the window and ran, following where the arrow pointed. _

**End of flashback.**

"And so the arrow brought us to you guys. Man this is so cool!" Wyatt said grinning like an idiot. "Idiot fanboy." Rika mumbled. "But what about the fact his partner has X in his name? There's still no explanation for that!" Henry said irritably. Terriermon jumped on Henry's head and looked down at him. "Momentai Henry. Wyatt said something about a green card with the letter "E" on it. Maybe if you digi-modify it, it'll give us an explanation." "Hey! Maybe if we digi-modify it, it'll give us an explanation!" Henry exclaimed. "Hey! I already said that." Terriermon protested. "But, it sounds smarter from me." Henry grinned an evil smile. Susie and Lopmon giggled. Rika even managed a laugh. But after a few seconds the smile disappeared. "Could we just try to use that stupid card already?!! Chances are the fanboy already saw how to do it on TV!" Rika yelled at the top of her lungs. After that, everyone shut up and looked towards Wyatt and Agumon X. Wyatt's face turned red and he smiled weakly. He took out the green card. "Ok. I'll try. Digi-modify! E green activate!" Wyatt swiped the card and his D-Power began to glow. It shot a blast of light at the ground and then the light moved and transformed into a hologram of a teen about the age of 17. He had a mullet and his left eye was yellow while the right one was gray. He wore a silver cloak with the hood down. "Dang it! I was waiting for someone to answer my call! Whatever. My name is Alister. I'm a digital being with the ability our altering time and space. I like long walks on the beach, hot girls, and I'm highly allergic to-" "Explanation now!" Wyatt yelled. "Sheesh. If you want an explanation fine. Your Agumon is an X antibody Digimon. An X antibody Digimon is a Digimon with a digicore, which is the core of the Digimon which keeps them alive, that has an X virus fused with the core. The X virus becomes an antibody as a result if the Digimon's body can stand it. This makes the Digimon stronger than those without the XA, and allows it to handle some Digimon a level higher than it. Now, let Wyatt's test begin! No interfering!" Everyone looked at Alister weirdly until something grabbed Wyatt by the color of his shirt and pulled him away. Everyone looked to see a devil like Digimon grabbing him. Agumon ran after him with everyone following. Just when Agumon had gotten to Wyatt, a barrier formed blocking the other Tamers and their Digimon from assisting. The devil dropped Wyatt and Agumon helped him up. "Who is this guy?" Wyatt wondered. He pressed one of the buttons on his D-Power to reveal his data. _Devimon Champion Level Fallen Angel Digimon. Virus. Attacks: Touch Of Evil and Hell's Contract._

Agumon grinned. "I can beat him easy. An XA Digimon is powerful. An XA rookie level can beat an ordinary champion level." Devimon laughed maniacally. "Foolish Digimon. I have absorbed data of countless Digimon. My power rivals those of an Ultimate!" "Oh crap." Muttered Wyatt. _Meanwhile, on the other side of the barrier_: "We have to help him!" Cried Susie. "I have a plan! We'll use all our power at once! Rika! Henry!" Takato said looking at the two. Takato, Rika, and Henry held out their D-Powers.

Digivolution

Guilmon digivolve to! Growlmon!

Renamon digivolve to! Kyubimon!

Terriermon digivolve to! Gargomon!

The three champions and 5 rookies aimed their attacks at the barrier. "Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon blasted a large fireball. "Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon shot ghostly blue flames from her tails. "Gargo Pellets!" Gargomon shot bullets from his Gatling Guns. "Command Input!" Hagurumon shot streams of data from his body. "Boom bubble!" Patamon shot a blast of air from his mouth. "Badda-Boom!" Impmon threw a small fireball. Even with all the attacks the barrier didn't budge. Takato ran over to Alister's hologram. "You have to stop this!" Takato yelled. Alister just smiled. "Chill out." Takato stomped his foot in anger. They're gonna get killed. _Back to Wyatt and Agumon X. _Agumon stood in front of Wyatt. "Stay behind me Wyatt. I won't let you get hurt." Agumon charged towards Devimon. "Spitfire!" Agumon spat a fireball at Devimon, but Devimon slashed at the flame, and it disappeared. Devimon grabbed Agumon X and raised his claws in the air. "Touch of Evil!" Devimon slashed at Agumon and Agumon fell down with his data bulging. "Agumon! Stop trying to protect me!" Wyatt cried, tears coming down his face. "No. I must." Agumon X got up, panting. "Baby Burner!" Agumon X made a flamethrower from his mouth, slightly burning Devimon's arm, though not causing damage. Devimon just laughed. "Hell's contract!" Devimon threw a huge ball of dark energy at Agumon X, throwing him back towards Wyatt. "It's too bad we couldn't be friends." Agumon X said weakly. "No we were friends. We still are." Wyatt put his face on his stomach, and sobbed. Devimon walked over. "How touching. Now I get to kill two." Devimon raised his hand in the air for another attack, but Wyatt grabbed him by the arm. Devimon gasped. Wyatt stood up, his eyes now an orange color. "I won't let you hurt my friend!" Wyatt punched Devimon in the face, and Devimon was thrown back from the impact. "Impossible. A human gave me pain?" Just at that point, Wyatt's D-Power blasted an orange light at Agumon X, and Wyatt's eyes returned to normal. Agumon X stood up, glowing orange.

_Digivolution_

_Agumon X digivolve to! Greymon X!_

Greymon X was very similar to Greymon, but different as well. Instead of one horn on his skull, he had three, one in the front, and 1 on each side. His claws were also much sharper and had blue stripes all over his body. "Whoa." Was all Wyatt could say. "Now I can absorb much more data! Hell's contract!" Devimon unleashed another dark energy ball. "Great Antler!" Greymon X rammed into the dark ball and it was shot back at Devimon. "Gaack! Such pain!" Devimon cried in agony. "Finish him!" Wyatt cried out. "Mega Burst!" Greymon X unleashed a destructive force of flames from his mouth at Devimon. Devimon screamed as he was converted into data and absorbed into Greymon X. Greymon X reverted back to Rookie. "Was I good?" Agumon X asked his tamer. Wyatt nodded, smiling. Then, everyone ran back to Alister's hologram. Wyatt glared. "We could've been killed." Alister just smiled. "You passed the test with flying colors. You even used the ancient ability of Union." "Union?" Everyone asked. "Union is when a Digimon and a human's emotions are one, giving both human and Digimon increased power. But enough about that. You proved you really have what it takes to be a tamer to an XA Digimon. Now, I have a bit more to tell you. A **full **explanation. There once existed a whole world of XA Digimon, but now only a few survivors exist. I sent Agumon and 2 Digieggs to this world, each with a D-Power XA, which is the D-Power you have there. You have to gather the other 2 tamers, and then I'll tell you what's needed next. But, I know the older tamers will be very busy. So here goes. I pronounce Wyatt Grayson, Suzie Wong, and Ai and Mako **(IDK their last names.) **to fight and recruit the other 2! You will form a great team! A second generation like in the TV show!" "He had a lot to say." Takato said, sounding surprised. "How did he know 8th grade will make it nearly impossible to help?" Kenta whined. "Because I know all. Now Wyatt, Susie, twins, and your partners, do you except the decision to form a new team?" "Diffidently." Wyatt grinned. "I'll stick with Wyatt no matter what!" Agumon exclaimed. "Though the way you explained everything was kinda weird, Digimon Adventure 02 was better than 01, so this'll rock!" "I have to protect Susie." Lopmon said. "Party!" The twins cheered. "I guess. Don't want the twins to get hurt or pee themselves or something." Impmon said in a casual tone. "Dang. Guess Burst doesn't want us to be in the fic much." Rika sighed. **(Burst: Not really.) **The older tamers and partners congratulated the new team, and the new team exchanged contacts. Then everyone went home, each the new team's members knowing what tomorrow would be. The search for the tamers of the other two XA Digimon.

**Burst: That wasn't perfect, but from now on it'll improve. So don't judge this fic by the first chapter. Oh Also, I'd like to say one last thing. YES KENTA IS WHINEY! GOSH! Adios! **

**Next Time! Total utter seduction! The beauty and the bee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Burst: Woohoo! Second chapter and another new human Digimon partnership! Please review everyone! This chapter has been rewritten from before. ****Let the chapter begin!**

**Total utter seduction! The beauty and the bee!**

_The Senzai mansion, the home of the Senzai family, a wealthy family with a genius daughter Emily._

Emily jumped out of her bed and stretched. "Yeah! That was some party last night! Glad boys didn't crash the party again! Well, better make

sure I'm as beautiful as ever, for my darling Henry! Sweet memories!"

**Flashback**

_11 pm, Emily was walking home from her friends party. "Ow, who touched my back?" "Heh. We did. Fork over all you cash." Emily turned around to _

_see a few idiots holding knives. Two of them looked like twins, each one with ridiculous looking red spiked up hair, no shirt, and raggedy pants. The one _

_in the front had black hair and a mullet, and wore a black vest over his bare chest, also with raggedy jeans. The leader had just put a knife against her _

_neck, making her unable to fight back. _

"_Hey! Leave that girl alone!" Yelled a brave voice. The three gang members looked to see a teenage boy with a green rabbit thing with huge ears on his_

_head on top of a closed dumpster. He had blue hair, a dark green vest, and brown pants. "Who the heck are you runt?" The boy smiled. "The name is _

_Henry Wong, and this little guy on my head is Terriermon." Terriermon waved. "What's up?" The gangsters just laughed. "How are you going to hurt _

_us with a little bunny?" Emily gulped. That little bunny wasn't exactly dangerous looking. Henry just smiled. "Digimodify! Digivolution activate!_

_Digivolution _

_Terriermon digivolve to! Gargomon!_

_The little bunny was little anymore. He had a green head and a white chest and feet. He had red marks on his face, a belt around his chest, gatling _

_guns for hands, and wore jeans. "Oh my g-"the leader began to say, until he saw Gargomon aiming at him. He and his gang members ran away _

_screaming. Gargomon turned back to Terriermon and jumped on Henry's head. Henry walked over to Emily and smiled. "Are you okay miss?" Emily_

_blushed. "Yes. I thought I was going to die though." "Momentai. You're okay now." Terriermon said cheerfully. Emily nodded. "I should get going _

_now." She ran waving goodbye, but she couldn't help thinking "Whoa. If all older guys were as hot as him, I'd be married 10 times over." Emily sighed._

**End flashback**

Since then, I have done whatever I could to learn about him. I learned of his family, his friends, and his fight against the entity known as D-

Reaper. Some may call it stalking, I call it research. After thinking back to "sweet memories", Emily took a shower and got dressed. She wore a

navy blue bandanna, a green day t-shirt, and jeans. She had long red hair and sky blue eyes. She went over to her desk and logged on to her

laptop. "Time to check my email! Let's see, only one new mail? Strange it doesn't say who it's from. Let's check. Oh!" The email had an odd

message. VERY odd. _"Emily Senzai. You have been chosen to be a tamer to an X Antibody Digimon." _

After reading that out loud, the screen began to glow, and there was a blinding flash of light and knocked Emily on her back. When Emily's sight

returned she saw that there was a bee like creature flying over her. It stared at her with emerald colored eyes. It had two blue antennas and

a pill shaped mouth made of two pincers. It had two arms and 4 legs, all looking basically the same, except the arms had circle shaped

shoulders. The arms and legs were black and brown striped, and the feet and hands will pill shaped with light brown shoe like things that

curved down. On its back there were 4 wings and a spike on both sides of it, and a small stinger. **(I apologize for the poor description.)**

Strangely enough, Emily was without fear. Perhaps because she's seen a Digimon before? Emily stood up as she noticed the bee Digimon was

about to speak. It opened its pincer like mouth. "Hello Emily Senzai. My name is Fanbeemon. I'm pleased you aren't afraid of me. I hope we can

be friends, like a true team. You were chosen to be my Tamer after all." He said in a gentlemanly voice. Emily nodded. "I guess it would be cool

to be like those tamers I saw on TV 3 years ago. Yes, I'm sure we'll be friends!" Emily hugged Fanbeemon, making him blush. Just then, a

glowing orb appeared in her hand, and transformed into what seemed similar to the device Henry used. Emily let go of Fanbeemon, looked

close at it, and though it seemed to be longer, an extra button was there, and was a pink X on the bottom. The device was green, with yellow

stripes. She looked at it closer, trying to if there was some sort of label, but to no prevail. "Hey Fanbeemon. Do you know what this device is

called?" Fanbeemon shook his head. "I'm afraid not, but here's what I do know. I was transported here from another world, most likely the

digital world. I hatched from a Digi-egg in your computer ." Fanbeemon and Emily stared at each other for a while,

until Fanbeemon broke the silence. "So what do we do now?" Fanbeemon asked. "Oh! Let's spend some quality time at the park! They're

holding a flower festival there! If you stay on the ground, you'll look just like a stuff animal!" Emily ran out her room, and Fanbeemon followed

her nervously.

**The park about 20 minutes later**

Emily and Fanbeemon sat on a bench, totally spaced out. "You said there would be a flower festival." Fanbeemon whined. "Oh, just because

you were born like an half an hour ago doesn't mean you have to be a baby." "I am not a baby!" Fanbeemon yelled. "I hate fighting. Let's chill

out and relax." Emily said closing her eyes. Unlike his partner, Fanbeemon didn't seem to want to relax; he began to fly in the air buzzing

angrily. Emily, able to tell something was wrong, got up, and her mouth went wide open. There was a Digimon, and she recognized it from

Digimon the movie. It was an Infermon. Those evil eyes, white head with red horn. 6 legs with six feet, each with 3 sharp claws. It's vile neck in

a red and white torso. And it was ultimate. She looked at the device. She'd been clueless. It was some sort of D-power like tamers used. Duh!

She was a tamer. She knew what had to be done. She'd fight to her death. The whole time, alongside Fanbeemon! Then she looked again at

the spider. Why didn't it move? "Hey you! Long legs! What are you doing?" Then a laugh. An evil laugh. From the spider?! "Oh. I was just

wondering if I'll kill you slowly or quickly. You have an XA Digimon, but he's useless. XA Digimon can defeat those one level higher, but not two.

Now, I think I'll kill the girl!" At that moment, Fanbeemon shot his stinger out of his, well butt, as another one grew in. "Gear stinger!" The

stinger however, had no effect. Infermon cackled, and then a cannon came out of his mouth. "Spider shooter!" He aimed it right at her heart,

and Fanbeemon was frozen from fear after seeing how useless he is. Emily knew that it was hopeless, and closed her eyes. She waited and

waited till she opened her eyes and smiled. She was saved.

An Agumon, most likely to be an XA Digimon as well, because of his odd appearance. She guessed it was the spiky blonde boy, known as Wyatt

at her school, was his tamer. He held in his hand a D-Power like her own. Then she saw a brown bunny, Lopmon! And even Henry Wong's

sister, Susie! Finally, Impmon was there. Well, with all remaining she guessed the little boy and girl with the purple D-Power were his partners.

All three Digimon held on to the cannon, though they struggled to stop it from shooting. The little kids looked at each other. "This is bad, huh

Mako?" The little girl said. "Yeah Ai, Impmon can't keep this up." Mako nodded. Suddenly, Fanbeemon broke free of his fear, and stood in front

of her. "Oh Fanbeemon. We may have just met, but you're my best friend. The first to not assume I'm snobby cause of my wealth. I'll give you strength. Because now, we fight together!" She said,

tears of joy going down her eyes, as a golden yellow glow appeared in her eyes. Fanbeemon stared at his partner in amazement. "If she calls on that

power for me, I must do the same. Infermon, I will end this!" Fanbeemon's whole body began to shine, and at the same time so did Emily's D-

Power.

_Fanbeemon digivolve to! Waspmon! _

Waspmon seemed to be a bit of a machine Digimon than Fanbeemon, though was still insectoid. **(Is that a word?) **His body was gold with

brownish stripes, and had silver antennas and dark red eyes. He had car door shaped shoulder pads with a blade on each, with skinny arms.

His abdomen was a roundish shape, with red spikes, with a stinger like blaster on the bottom. Emily looked in awe at her evolved partner, but

then jumped on his back and held on to his shoulders. Infermon looked up and cackled. "Spider shooter!" Suddenly, a hidden instinct kicked in

Emily. She held out her hands and energy went through her fingers. Suddenly, a barrier covered Waspmon blocking the attack, but backfired on

her as well, as she felt a bit weaker. Waspmon made a sound resembling a growl, and charged right towards Infermon. The Digimon below

started to get their attacks ready and then "Badda Boom!" "Lop twister!" "Spitfire!" The two flame attacks combined with the tornado and

struck Infermon. Meanwhile, energy began to charge from Waspmon's stinger and then "Turbo stinger!" A laser blasted from the stinger and

went towards Infermon. The two attacks caused Infermon to cried out in agony, until it exploded into data, which the four Digimon absorbed.

Waspmon landed on the ground, and Emily got off.

Waspmon degenerated to Fanbeemon and Emily's eyes turned to their original color. "These brains and brains can't be stopped!" She said with her fists in the air. The other tamers and their partners walked over to their

partners and introduced themselves, and then explained what they've encountered so far. **(Since you know all the characters and stuff, I'll **

**skip the introductions. Don't hate me! LOL.) **"So that power I used was union huh? Perhaps I could use a different power because of my

different colored union." "Yep!" Called a voice behind the trees. The person revealed himself to be Alister. . "Is there a reason you came?" The twins asked. "Fess up!" Impmon yelled. Alister groaned. "Fine. First, I wanted towarn you that the 3rd XA Digimon is a reborn demon, so he may try some, um, bad things. Also, I think there is probably some weirdo evil Digimon out to get you. I think. Oh, and I have presents for Impmon and Lopmon!" A pink, metal bracelet with a white X on it was put on

Lopmon's right arm, while a purple bracelet with a black X went on Impmon's left arm. "You'll find out what they are later! Bye!" Alister opened a

Digi-gate and jumped in, which immediately close afterwards. "That guy is weird." Emily stated. "You're hot enough to be right. Um, I mean

pretty much." Wyatt said, wiping drool off his mouth. Agumon cleared his throat and said "People! Let's meet back here tomorrow!" Everyone

stared at the strange raptor for a minute, then nodded. Everyone left, with curious thoughts of the next day.

**Burst: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if not, I really hope you enjoy the next! And yes, I know Emily is weird. I'll try and get C3 as soon as possible.**

**Next time! Doubting abilities of a tamer! Going fang to fang!**

_* Edited 5/14/09._


	3. Chapter 3

**Burst: Yay! I've been so very very slow lately, but I'll try to change that! Don't forget review my amigos! Impmon: Did he just say "amigos"? Burst: Let's begin! **

**Doubt in Tamer abilities! Going fang to fang! **_(I changed the name just a tiny bit.)_

**The park 4:15 pm**

_The genX tamers were at the park, trying to have a meeting. But the problem was, Ai, Mako, and Impmon were late. _

"They're fifteen minutes late! Why can't we start!" Wyatt and Agumon complained. "So bored." Lopmon complained, lying on Susie's head. "I see them!" Fanbeemon cried out. Impmon

and the twins ran over to them, but when they got there, it looked like the twins had been crying. "Oh no! What's wrong?!" Emily asked, kind of big sisterish. "Impmon said we're not

good tamers!" Ai whined. "Well what do expect! Mako ripped the whole back of his pants revealing his tighty-whities to everyone on the street **(Mako blushes at this part)** and I had to

buy him clothes with my savings, which I keep in my right glove, and not to mention Ai got lost in the store, and Mako made me look for clothes EXACTLY like his! Geez!" "You said you

wouldn't tell!" Mako whined.

"Can we just begin already?" Wyatt asked. The 3 nodded, but then just scowled at each other. Wyatt sighed, and pressed the middle button. A holographic screen appeared, with an

arrow going crazy. "What the heck is with this thing?" Wyatt said puzzled. "Um, look up!" Agumon X yelled, catching everyone's attention. Everyone did as he said to see on top of a

metal armored pterodactyl with missiles under its wings was a boy about twelve. He had long black hair partially down his neck, a white t-shirt with a flaming skull on it, a black jacket,

gray pants, and a black cap with a silver star on it, and dark blue sunglasses. "Now that's something you don't see every day." Lopmon said in awe. Susie nodded in agreement and

decided to check her D-Power. _Pteramon. Champion level, Data type. Dinosaur Digimon. Attack, Missile storm. _"We have to save him!" Susie screamed. "We don't need to. Look!" Lopmon

yelled. On top of the Pteramon, the boy pulled out two things. A black D-Power XA with a gray X on the bottom and a Digimon card deck! He swiped a card and suddenly a streak of black

appeared and sliced through Pteramon. Pteramon screeched in pain and began to crash. The boy jumped off and flipped through the air, landing feet first on a tree branch. The tamers

moved back as Pteramon landed on the ground hard. Pteramon's eyes were closed and his right wing was torn open. The boy jumped off the tree and landed by the bird.

"That was awesome!" Mako and Ai said in unison. "So there are others. Interesting. Oh, hold on. Dracmon!" The black streak reappeared, and landed on top of Pteramon. The streak was

none another than a demon like Digimon. It had a roundish black head with red and green graffiti like eyes, a pale blue chest with a pendant with batwings on it, pale blue arms and

hands with black wristbands, red fingernails, and eyeballs on the palms. He wore black pants and black shoes with red claws sticking out. Through a hole in the back of his pants was a

black fallen angel's tail. **(Burst: Whew, that was long.) **Mako used his D-Power to look him up. _Dracmon. Rookie level X antibody. Attacks are undead fang and nightmare eye. _"At least he's

good at spelling." Impmon mumbled. "Finish him." Andrew said to his partner, pointing at the fallen Digimon. Dracmon nodded and called out "Undead fang!" He bit into Pteramon, turning

it into data then absorbing him. "Good job Dracmon. But I think I should at least let these people know I'm not totally ruthless. This Digimon attacked me. I jumped on its back and it just

flew off, leading me to you. Must have a small brain not to notice me, but I figure it wanted to kill Tamers more than Digimon." Andrew explained. Dracmon nodded in agreement. "Thanks

for the info, but I need to ask you something. Can you join our team?" Wyatt said a little randomly, holding out his hand to him. Andrew shook his head. "Prefer to be a 2 person team."

Then Impmon, feeling insulted lost his temper. "You think we're not strong enough?! I'll show you strong! Without my twin tamer brats! C'mon!" Andrew and looked at each other, and

then nodded their heads. "This should be quick." Dracmon said before picking Impmon up by the scarf, throwing him across the park. Dracmon ran towards Impmon before he could get

up, and held out his hands, with the eyes on his palms glowing. "Here's my nightmare eye." Impmon held his head in pain, screaming. Ai and Mako ran to their partner. "We're sorry we're

young, but you're our partner! We're helping."

"That's the spirit!" Said an energetic voice. A mass of data emerged above the twins and somehow able to fight the pain, Impmon began to get up. "Thanks. I'm sorry for being stupid.

Let's kick the two Digimon, merging to form the human shape of Alister. Andrew walked over next to his partner, looking up like everyone else. "Who are you?" Alister grinned. "Why

young sir, I'm Alister, the powerful and devilishly handsome digital being, the very one who brought the XA Digimon and their D-Power XAs to your world. "The one with horrid

explanations and the personality and maturity of a little kid." Emily said. Alister just stuck out his tongue, not realizing he was helping her point. "Ok you weirdo. Why the heck are you

here?!" Impmon yelled angrily. "Ok fine. I want to explain the bracelets I gave you. The carry artificial X antibody in them. Concentrate hard, and the bracelets will make you into AXA

Digimon, afterwards disintegrating . You won't have any name changes, but you will have all the power XA Digimon do. I'd explain how I made them but I'm bored so bye!" Alister turned

into data and then disappeared, , but then everyone focused again on the battle. **(Author's note: The others not in battle are watching from a distance, if you hadn't figured that out.)**

Impmon, wanting the AXA power, closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, the bracelet on his arm began to glow, then disintegrated. On his right cheek a black x appeared, and the

twin's D-Power turned into an XA version, with a black X on the bottom. But that wasn't the end of it! The twins, faces full of confidence, had a purple union aura around their bodies. But,

Andrew didn't seem impressed. "Heh. Dracmon you ready?" Dracmon nodded . Then, a black aura appeared around him! "He can use union too?! Yay! This is gonna be fun!" The twins

cheered. Impmon nodded. "You're right about it being fun. But concentrate and-" The rest of what he said he whispered into their ears. Meanwhile, Andrew picked his D-Power XA off his

belt and held it out in front of him. It began to glow and Dracmon glowed with it.

_Dracmon digivolve to! Sangloupmon!_

Sangloupmon was a silver wolf covered in purple cloth with orange flame like marks on it and thousands of small blades attached to his front claws. "Heh. That's our ace in a hole.

Whatcha gonna do tiny tots?" Andrew said with an obnoxious smirk. The twins smirked back. Then they closed their eyes and held out their D-Power XA. "Unleash your power Impmon!"

The D-Power XA began to glow, and so did Impmon.

_Impmon Digivolve to! Fangmon!_

Fangmon was a red wolf with a long gatorlike jaw with razor sharp teeth and a fox like tail. He wears a sort of black pants on all 4 of his legs and has razor sharp claws. "Well here's our

ace, ya punk!" Fangmon said with a growl. Andrew's smirk turned to a half smile. "I see. The emotion welled up in you evolved Impmon to champion, not to mention he possesses an

artificial XA power. We all have active union and champion XA Digimon, so I say we all fight Digi vs. Digi and Tamer vs. Tamer. Er, tamers." The twins looked at Fangmon, and he nodded.

"Good. Now look out!" Andrew yelled, using his union ability, shooting a force of black energy towards the twins. The twins reacted perfectly, using their own ability. They easily dodged,

using super human speed! Then they ran towards him and ran around him at high speed, trapping him in a twister, and then thrown into a tree. Ai ran again but Mako was overconfident

and stood sticking out his tongue and mocked him. Ticked off, Andrew threw a black edge at Mako's arm, making a small cut. Mako bit his lip, doing his best not to cry, and ran after his

sister.

Meanwhile, the two champions were running around the park, as if they were racing. "This is beginning to bore me, ya creep! Take this! Snipe steal!" Fangmon jumped over

Sangloupmon, slashing at his tail, causing him to howl in pain. The two turned to face each other. "Guess I'm so stronger than you, ya loser." Fangmon boasted. Sangloupmon growled

and him and then called out "Sticker blade!" shooting all the tiny blades right at Fangmon, growing more back. "Uh oh! Um, blast coffin!" Fangmon shot a blast of dark energy from his

mouth for defense, but the blast ended up scattering the blades all over, stabbing the both of them in many places. Due to the pain, the two degenerated. Though the blades were gone

and the wounds were already healing quickly, the two were exhausted and fell to their knees. Their partner's union aura wore off and they ran to them as fast as they could, and the

others watching from afar came as well. "Are you okay Impmon?!" The twins asked worriedly. Impmon nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I just wish it was a win rather than a tie." "Well, what do you

think Dracmon?" Andrew said, helping him up. "These people are fun." Dracmon grinned. Andrew turned to Wyatt and held his hand out. "You've got yourself another member." The two

shook hands and everyone was smiling. **(Burst: That was corny. Sorry!) **

Just at that moment, Alister rematerialized. "I've got some bad news my friends! If you want info out of me, you have to bring the first gen as well!" "But you promised!" Agumon, the

twins, and Impmon whined. "Deal with it. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take care of stuff. If you gather up everyone, I will appear again! Adios muchachos!" Alister then turned into

data again and disappeared. "He sure has an, um, way of words." Fanbeemon said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "So how you gonna get everyone?" Mako and Ai asked the others.

An imaginary light bulb appeared over Susie's head. "I know! We can have a picnic! Though I'll need a day to prepare." "I'll help!" Emily offered. "Kill me now." Lopmon muttered. The girls

high fived each other and ran off, with Lopmon struggling to hold on and Fanbeemon doing his best to keep close. Andrew just shrugged and left, throwing Wyatt a piece of paper with

his contact info written on it. Impmon poked the twin's shoulders, and the three ran off. "No one has manners anymore, right Agumon?" Wyatt looked at Agumon to see his eyes were

closed tight and his claws were closed into fists. Just when Wyatt was about to ask if anything was wrong, Agumon took a large dump as big as a soccer ball. "What was that Wyatt?"

"Forget it."

**Burst: Hurray! The team is complete! Wyatt: So, next chapter is when we have the picnic? Burst: Nope! Everyone else: What?!!!! Burst: For the next 3 or 4 chapters I'm going to show a bit more about everyone else, taking place on the day before the picnic. Rika: You suck! Burst: Is that all you can say? Rika: Your mom's a h- Burst: Goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Burst: Hello my friends! Party! Wyatt: Um, I think he's drunk. Burst, you do know that was beer, right? Burst: Nah man! I thought it was soda! Hold on a sec. (Urinates on the floor.) Wyatt: Ewwwwwww. Um, today this chapter is told from my point of view. This is the first time Burst has told the story this way so any suggestions for doing it better (without flaming) is appreciated. You enjoy it while I get a mop. And a straight jacket.**

**The problem with brothers! Union's dark reflection!**

**Wyatt's POV/dream**

_Ever since I met Agumon I've been having this dream. A path before me, and Agumon waving towards me. I wave back, and start to run towards him, but then something stops me. Out of nowhere a large claw pulls me away, and I scream for help, to no avail. Agumon is walking away without me. I try again but before I get my chance, a 2__nd__ claw appears and slashes at me._

**Wyatt's POV/ dream end**

I woke up sweating like a pig. "When will this end? Wait a second, what's that noise? It's 6 in the morning for goodness sakes!" I said after looking at my alarm clock. It sounded like the TV was going to explode. I quickly get dressed and woke up Agumon, shaking him. "Five more minutes mommy." I sighed, tried to think, and then snapped my fingers. "We have blueberry poptarts." I whispered in his ear. I stepped back. One, two, and three "I'm up!" he yelled as he jumped up.

The two of us walked out of our room, went downstairs, and into the family room to find the source of the noise. It was none other than a green eyed, messy blonde haired little boy in blue footie pajamas, my brother Bennett. He was lying on the couch watching cartoons with the volume almost at max and eating cereal. I walked over to him, while Agumon looked for the poptarts. I grabbed the remote off the couch and turned the volume down. "What are you doing up at this hour?! Heck, do you realize that you might wake up mom?!" I tried not to choke him when he grinned obnoxiously. "It's soooooooo obvious. I'm up so early for more cartoon time! And, mommy left to go to Chinatown. There are tons of Chinatowns! Oh, and when she get back, she said she'll take me to the lake south of the park!" I understand why she would go to Chinatown. My mom owns a restaurant called "Heaven on a plate." She most likely plans to meet some dude who would make it "Heaven on a plate" all over the world. Again. But Chinatown? Park? Oh crap, I can't believe she spaced out that much! "Um, Bennett? The nearest Chinatown is like 5 hours away. I think they spaced out cause they won't be home till it's too late. ""Will you take me then? Pretty please!" I shrugged. "I guess. But not till later! I'm not going out till like after lunch. And we'll bring Agumon too." I then whispered in his ear "Cause he needs the exercise" "Thanks big brother!" I know what you're thinking. Won't Agumon freak people out? Well, Burst was too lazy to explain this but since the D-Reaper incident Digimon were considered as saviors. But like all heroes the fame didn't last long, and now the whole city doesn't even seem to notice them unless they get attacked! That's Bursts explanation so go figure. Ok then, well, I put down the remote and got my own breakfast, and tried not to choke on it when I saw how Agumon would eat the poptarts wrapper and all and then spit the wrappers out.

**Later, around 1 pm, at the lake. **

Life couldn't be better. Agumon, Bennett, and I skipping stones. I wore my old gym clothes from school, a gray t-shirt and blue shorts. Bennett whined before that it's too hot to wear a shirt so he only wore gray shorts. "Ha! 3 times!" Bennett bragged. "I got five so you're in no position to brag!" I argued. "Well Agumon isn't getting any and he's a Digimon!" "You try it with claws! Let's do something else!" "Ok then. You wanted to come here, so you do know what else we could do? "I asked Bennett, turning to face him. "We could swim. We don't need swim suits like at the pool; we just take our clothes off." He suggested. "Fine, but no skinny dipping." "Why not?" Bennett whined. "I'm not changing your diapers anymore so I really don't need to see you naked." "But you see me naked when I take a bath!" He protested. I sighed. "No." I said sternly. He pouted for a second then gave up. Then, Agumon jumped in first getting the both of us soaked. I groaned and held back the urge to throw a large rock at him. I stripped down to my boxers as Bennett stripped to his underwear. The two of us jumped in the water together, causing Agumon to get splashed. The water was not to shallow, nor to deep. We could dive, swim, and stand. "We got you!" Bennett laughed. "At least I don't wear underwear with pictures of trains on it!" Agumon screamed, pointing at Bennett. Bennett lost his temper and jumped on top of Agumon's head, pushing him under. "I wonder if I should stop them. Nah, I'll just enjoy the show." I thought to myself. I just watched the hitting and kicking till they got tired and called a truce. Suddenly, Agumon walked over to me and whispered "There's a problem. I kind of tore a hole. The moon is shining." I bonked him on the head. "You idiot! He's 5! Don't use your claws on him! Especially there!" Then, I noticed my brother staring at me, blushing and looking upset. "I'm sorry Wyatt. I guess I get on your nerves." Crap. Not of this is his fault. This is for him. "Hey, how about we get dressed and get ice cream. Double scoops. I have some cash in my pocket." Agumon and Bennett cheered, and I laughed. Bennett and I got dressed, and then we were about to head off. But, then I heard laughing, then an explosion sound! "Everyone get down!' I yelled, but it was too late and we were hit by some sort of gas bomb. Suddenly, we all started laughing our guts out. Laughing gas?! There was nothing I could do and it wasn't long till we passed out.

**Deep woods, currently unnamed character POV (Wyatt: What?!)**

I looked to my father, sleeping so quietly. He usually is yelling for some random reason, rather than being reasonable. For the sake of the story, allow me to introduce myself. I am prince Floramon. I have a rose bud over my head, emerald eyes, and a red flower around my neck. My arms are a pale blue color, and my hands are made of some sort of purplish colored flower. The rest of my body, including the uncovered section of my head, is a grassy green color, and my feet resemble roots. Guarding me and my father are a pair of my father's soldiers, Woodmon, who are just a bunch of idiotic hollowed out trees with arms and legs. Oh yes, behind me is my father, king Cherrymon, a huge tree with glowing yellow eyes, a wooden cane, a mustache of leaves, and a whole bunch of cherries in the mass of leaves on his head. He just dozed off a little while ago on his massive flower throne.

"My king! My king!" Came a bunch of obnoxious little voices. Oh great, my father's spies, the purple headed Mushroomon. What did they take prisoner this time? Those furry creatures' humans have squirrels? Then I saw them. Two humans and a Digimon! One human was an adolescent I believe and the other, a small child perhaps. Doesn't seem to be much more than toddler. The Digimon was a dragon species, so it could very well possess fire based abilities. But for a Digimon to be with humans there must be a tamer. Ah, the device on the older boy's belt. I believe years ago the heroic tamers called them Digivice? This could be a problem. Then a heard a sort of rumbling sound. My father had awoken! "How dare you wake me up you pipsqueaks!" He yelled. "But we captured a tamer, his partner, and even his brother! They were contaminating our water source with their filthy bodies!" "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!! Throw them in the underground cell while I decide their sentence." "We thought that was a bathroom." One of the Mushroomon mentioned. "You really didn't need to share that. Just follow my orders!" My father yelled once again. From a short distance, I watched in horror as I saw them brought under and locked away. When they wake I hope they aren't too frightened. "My son, please watch the prisoners for me. I understand you've been working on Digivolving behind my back, though I have no problem with it. Maybe it could come in handy" A shiver went down my back. He's watched. But, I ignored the fear and went to watch.

**Underground cell, Wyatt's POV.**

"Ugh, my aching head. Where am I?" I looked around and noticed Bennett and Agumon were still unconscious and even noticed my D-Power was missing! Some creep took em! Then I noticed we were in some sort of jail with the bars made out of thorn covered vines. And watching us was a Digimon.

"Jerk! Why are we here?!" I yelled angrily. The Digimon sighed. "I am Prince Floramon, and my father King Cherrymon has placed you under confinement. Though it's true I detest his tyrannical rule, and I believe our pack is to small too be called a Kingdom." I looked at the prince strangely. He was really speaking his mind. Really. "Well, can you tell me why the other two aren't awake while I am?" Floramon nodded. "Most likely you were farther away, so you toke less gas." "Ok then why did laughing gas knock us out?" "Poison injection." Ok, he has a lot of answers. "Big brother?" "Wyatt?" Then I saw that Agumon and Bennett were waking up. I informed them in on the situation. "Whoa." Bennett said. Instead of answering, Agumon gave Wyatt thumbs up, and faced the cell bars. "Spitfire!" He shot out a fireball from his mouth, right at the bars, but to no prevail. But he didn't give up. "Baby burner!" Now trying his flamethrower, but still nothing. "I'm so angry!" He yelled on the top of his lungs, startling me. "Um, does this place have a TV?" Bennett asked Floramon. Floramon shook his head. Bennett then turned to me, shaking my arm, yelling "If you don't get me out of here, I'm totally go crazy!"

I tried to think what to do, but then a cold chill went down my back. I poked the Agumon and Bennett on the shoulder, and we all turned around to see a ghostly figure. It was a floating metal skeleton in a black cloak, holding a large scythe. "I am MetalPhantomon. My master sent me here but then I was captured. To be free I need a body. And don't try and fight back. Not only am I an ultimate level, but I also possess an X-antibody. Grave scream!" He yelled, letting out a sonic blast from his mouth at me. I screamed, holding my head in pain. "What did you do to him?!" Agumon growled. "Allow me to explain. Grave scream puts my victims into horrible nightmares. But I have also learned how to possess my victims as well." MetalPhantomon turned transparent, then floated towards me and sinked into my body. My mind snapped. Bennett looked at me afraid, but I didn't notice. My D-Power appeared in my hand out of nowhere, and a blood red aura enveloped my body, with my eyes the same. Floramon grabbed a key off the wall and unlocked the door, running in and grabbing my brother, escaping with him. But the horror didn't end. Agumon's eyes turned the same color, and he unleashed a huge flame up, making a hole. He and I jumped up to the surface, before everything seemed to go black.

**Dark mist, Wyatt's POV**

My senses, I see, but that's it. Nothing else. Then the dark mist disintegrates. "Do you remember?" asked a ghostly voice. I looked around to see who said that. But then I saw something else. My past.

**Bennett's POV. **

I was scared. I was running with Floramon, but my brother and Agumon were chasing us and seemed to be catching up. The only reason we were safe was that the numerous Woodmon that tried to block them from hurting me was slowing them down, though it took only a single fireball to destroy them. "Hey kid. I can't let your brother and his partner get to my father. You go hide." I didn't want to abandon him, but I nodded and went and hid behind a nearby tree. "Here I come! Take this!" I saw that Floramon was glowing.

_Floramon Digivolve to! Ninjamon!_

I stared, surprised. Ninjamon had a round body, short legs, and wore a red ninja hood over most of his face. His right hand was covered in metal armor and he had a sheathed sword and some ninja stars attached on his back. **(Yeah I know what a sheath is. Swords rule! Duh!) **"But is it enough?" I thought to myself.

**Wyatt's POV**

"Make it stop!!!!!!!!!" I cried in agony. I was watching the worst day of my life over and over. Only about a year ago it happened_. "Dad, could you pick me up a booster pack from the card store?" My dad smiled. He was young looking for his age. He had crazy spiky blonde hair and wore an old t-shirt and some jeans. "Sure. While I'm gone, try not to wake your brother up from his nap. Little kids gotta sleep!" "Deal!" I said shaking his hand. (About an hour later) The phone was ringing and I ran to it and picked it up. "Hello? You're with the police? What?! No way! This has to be a joke!" Bennett, half asleep and holding his old blanket, walked over. "What's wrong?" He mumbled sleepily. I turned around with tears in my eyes. "Dad was in a car accident. According to the paramedics, he's in a coma." _I screamed again. Unknown to me, MetalPhantomon was right above me. "This human's pretty strong. I can't take complete control of him. But once he's a soulless mess, his body will forever be mine!"

**Floramon/Ninjamon's POV**

The boy is resisting. That MetalPhantomon doesn't seem to be in control. But I still have to fight. The energy being released was insane! I charged. "Take this! Bunshin no jutsu styled Ninja knife throwing!" I made several shadow clones of myself and we all shot several shuriken at the two, all which exploded on contact, causing a lot of smoke. "I guess that's it. I hoped it wouldn't be that way. Wait, what's that feeling?! Such power! No matter! I'll just take it to the next level!"

_Ninjamon Matrix Digivolve to! Blossomon! _

I had done what I thought would take years to do. My head was round and yellow, with sharp teeth and purple petals all around. I four arms of vicious grinning flower and many long vine like legs. I looked to see what had happened, and I gasped upon the result. The Agumon had Digivolved further, but could not have meant to be that way! He was pure black! Hmm, it seems the partner has decided to leave the fight, so he's on top of him. Very well! Taste my fury! Spiral Flower!" I released the biting flowers on my arms as shuriken, slicing the stomach of the foul Greymon, and then the flowers returned to me. I grinned, and then charged towards him. Though my legs made it difficult and jumped into the air and "Thorn whip!" using my arms, as implied, as whips! But before I could land, the dark dragon opened its mouth. "Mega burst!" The pain was great, and I fell to the ground as Floramon. Then the young child ran over to me. "What are you doing? It's dangerous here. Besides, it isn't long before I'm dead. Just save yourself." But he shook his head. "Why did care about my life?" He asked. "I share none of my father's thoughts or beliefs. All life is important. Now, goodbye. I can't stay longer." I then faded away, leaving the child crying."

**Bennett's POV**

It's isn't fair! Why did he have to die?! Sure I didn't know him well, but he was nice! Suddenly, I heard a voice. My brothers! "Inexcusable ….. to make me kill an innocent. Never again!" There was a flash of orange light, and then the blood red aura was replaced by an orange one, and MetalPhantomon was floating next to them. "Don't forget, you're not strong enough to kill me!" MetalPhantomon said, laughing maniacally. "Greymon, turn to face him." Wyatt ordered. Greymon complied. Then Wyatt took something out of his pocket, Digimon cards! "I have some good cards here. Here's a combo, Triple Digimodify! Greymon+Meramon+Fire boost activate!" Greymon X opened his mouth and released a Mega Burst 5 times the original size! MetalPhantomon died with the last words "The dark union will forever haunt you!"

**Wyatt's POV**

I jumped down from Greymon's head, as the aura from the Union disappeared and Greymon X degenerated to Agumon X. "Dark union huh? I'll remember to email that information to everyone later." I mumbled. Bennett suddenly ran towards me, putting his head on me crying his eyes out, so I rubbed his head and did my best to comfort him. Then I noticed something. Cherrymon was coming towards us with a Digi-egg in his hands. And he was crying. "Children, I thank you dearly. My son has shown me the light. A king must be kind, not cruel. I now understand m y sins. I shall do my best to make up for it. I shall return to the Digital world and rebuild my colony." I was about to ask how, but then out of nowhere a portal made of green energy opened. Cherrymon, along with his few remaining followers, walked into that portal and disappeared. Later at home, after emailing everyone, I picked out some movies and the 3 of us watched them together.

**Late that night, Agumon's POV. **

The two brothers had fallen asleep together, with Bennett lying against Wyatt so quietly. Makes me wish I had a brother. Oh, if you want to know, Wyatt's mom didn't get the deal, and after cooing all about how Bennett's her little boy **(Which I can't tell how he likes it) **she passed out on her bed. Me, I'm just chilling out and watching TV. What the heck?! That band member! Is that who I think that is?! No it's not! Which can only mean one thing!

**Burst: And cut! Sorry, but there's no way I'm revealing- oops can't tell you! Oh yeah I'm not crazy anymore! Oh, and I'm not sure if I'll do POV's again. But I will say this; next chapter will be girl power! Wyatt: From you that sounds kinda wrong. Burst: Shut up or I'll surgically remove your sperms! Wyatt: I'm scared. Burst: Finally, this chapter sucked, but I will improve next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4 and a half short note

**Note to all readers!**

**Burst: I've edited things in Chapter 1 so go back as soon as possible! Also, I apologize for taking so long for a real chapter 5, and I will try to hurry.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Susie: Hi everyone! Emily: Um, hello. Susie: Since this chapter is all about us gal pals the intro is all ours! Yippee! Emily: Yeah. Oh, and Burst left a note once again reminding you to check the edits in C1. Please check. Susie: Hey! You're usually perkier than this! Susie: Usually Henry is involved. Susie: He's escorting us to the mall! Emily: Let's get this party started! Susie: Oh yeah baby! Fanbeemon: Is this what it's always like for you? Lopmon: Now you feel my pain.**

**A girl's day out! Battle on the Karaoke stage!**

Susie danced around in a sunset colored mini-skirt in excitement. Unfortunately for Lopmon, at the time she was resting on her head. "C'mon Henry! What's the hold up?!" Susie yelled,

still dancing. "I'm coming! I swear I wouldn't even bother if this wasn't getting me out of being Rika's boxing partner." Came an annoyed Henry, who just came out of his room,

Terriermon resting on his head. "Remember Henry. A gentleman must protect the fair damsels." Terriermon said in a fake English accent. "Well let's go, slowpokes!" Susie eagerly yelled,

running out the door, Henry in pursuit.

**At the Senzai residence.**

Emily quickly got dressed in what she called her "tamer gear". It consisted of an emerald jacket over a gray T-shirt and shorts. Fanbeemon was snug in her backpack. "Why again are you

staying in there? You know Digimon partners are recognized as citizens." "But your backpack is comfy!" Fanbeemon whined. **(Author's note: It's been explained before so this is the**

**last time it will be said: Digimon aren't feared in the city unless they attack humans. This is due to the fact most of the city is aware of the Digimon who saved everyone from the**

**D-Reaper. Please PM if you have a comment on that.) **"Whatever Bee." The young girl sighed, throwing her backpack over her shoulder and leaving her room. She walked down the

corridors of her mansion till she reached the front hall. "Mom! Dad! I'm to the mall with a friend!" No answer. "Mom! Dad! I'm letting firecrackers off in the dining room!" Still nothing.

Scowling, she left and began walking to the mall. "Why didn't anyone answer?" Fanbeemon asked. Emily huffed. "You see my parents own a large amount of companies. Because of this,

they have a lot to supervise. So the ones who raised me are mostly employees. But enough about those jerks. Let's get going. I can't wait to see my Henry! Oh, and Susie too."

**Later, at the entrance of West Shinjuku Mall.**

Everyone gathered at the corner beside the twin doors that served as the entrance. "Hi Emy!" Susie cheerfully greeted. "Um, was up Suze." Emily then turned away from her and stared

at Henry. "Well hello handsome!" Terriermon whacked her with one of his ears. "Henry is taken! Back off she-witch!" Emily started strangling the rabbit but not for very long, as Susie

grabbed Emily and Henry by the arm, pulling them into the mall. "Well someone had too much sugar this morning." Emily huffed. Susie ignored her, stood on her tip toes to look taller, and

spoke in a commanding voice. "Ok cadets! To cover more ground we'll split up! I'll get the food, Emily will get the drinks, and Henry gets whatever else we need! We'll make tomorrow an

awesome picnic!" "But I want to stay with Henry!" "March soldier!" And so they split up and gathered the supplies for the picnic.

**Later, at a bench near an Aunt Anne's pretzels. (I love that place!)**

Taking a break, the three tamers sat on a bench, sipping lemonades and sharing pretzels with their partners. "It's like heaven in my mouth." Lopmon sighed, while the other's just

nodded in agreement. "So Emily. Your last name is Senzai, right?" Susie asked. She nodded. "Is it true that you're so rich Bill Gates can't compare?" "Nah. I'm only a little bit richer, and

that's because he donates a lot of his cash. But it's true that I do have billions." Susie was about to ask more, but something caught her eye and she grew an evil grin. "Oh, snap."

Everyone excluding the smiling menace said at once. Without a word, Susie ran into a cafe known as 'Sweet Symphony', taking with her Lopmon at high speeds. The four remaining

looked at each other confused and then ran after her. When they got in they found Susie next in line for the karaoke stand, waiting for an old man who was finishing an old romance

song. Finding Lopmon sitting on a table and not really wanting to even bother stopping the ignorant preteen, they put their partners down on the table (Fanbeemon still in the bag with

his head sticking out) and sat down. Meanwhile, it was Susie's turn on stage but the song she picked just happened to need a male singer as well. "Hey! Any guys want to sing with

me?!" Numerous dudes raised their hands, but none got a chance as Terriermon eagerly jumped on stage, grabbing a mike. "Start the music baby!" (If you don't know this song, look it

up! I can't provide audio.)

_T: Who ha! Who ha!_

_S: Na Na Na Na Na Na Na………._

_S: Na na na na na na_

_S: Have you ever been in love?_

_S: He's my best friend, best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too?_

_S: It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy! Hey, you should get a best friend too!_

_T: Who ha! Who ha!_

_S: Hello baby can I see a smile?_

_T: I'm going for a party and it's gonna be wild!_

_S: (Ok)_

_S: Can I come I am sitting alone?_

_T: No, friends are never alone._

_S: (That's right)_

_S: Maybe some pretty girls are in your world, excuse me, I could also be your girl, lately everyone is making fun_

_S: na na na na na na……._

_S: He's my best friend best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too?_

_S: It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy, hey you should get a best friend too!_

_T: (A best friend.)_

_T: Who ha! Who ha!_

_S: (ah ha ha ha ha)_

_T: Who ha! Who ha!_

_S: (Na na na na na na)_

_T: Who ha! Who ha!_

_S: Aloha baby let's go to the beach!_

_T: Yeah, girls in bikinis are waiting for me!_

_S: But I was hoping for a summer romance._

_T: So why can't you take a chance?_

_S: (Ok)_

_S: Maybe some pretty girls are in your world, excuse me, but I could also be your girl, lately everyone is making fun_

_S: Na na na na na na_

_S: He's my best friend, best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too? It tickles in my tummy_

_S: He's so yummy yummy_

_S: Hey you should get a best friend to!_

_T: (A best friend)_

_T: Who ha! Who ha!_

_S: (Who ha, na na na na na)_

_S: Maybe some pretty girls are in your world, excuse me,_

_T: (Yea)_

_S: I could always be your girl_

_S: Lately everyone is making fun……._

_T: Let's get this party on, hit me with lazer gun!_

_S: Ooh woah woah_

_S: (C'mon boys)_

_T: Who ha! Who ha! Who ha!_

_S: Ooh woah woah_

_S: You should get a best friend too, he's my best friend, best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too?_

_S: It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy_

_S: Hey you should get a best friend too!_

_T: (A best friend.)_

_T: Who ha! Who ha!_

_S: Who ha! Who ha!_

_S: (He's sooooo sweet, na na na na na na)_

_S: Ahhh… choo_

**(Burst: That was Best Friend by Toybox my homey G's! Emily: This is our chapter! Get out! Burst: Fine.)**

"Everyone cheered and whistled for the odd but talented duo, clapping their hands like there was no tomorrow. "Wow they're good." Emily and Fanbeemon awed. Henry shrugged. "Well

Susie took lessons." "Terriermon just did a deep voice. That knucklehead has no talent." Lopmon added. At that time the two singers returned to the table. "How were we?" Susie asked,

never to get an answer as Terriermon bragged like a diva's manager "Are you kidding me baby? We are absolutely tremendously fabulous!" Everyone smiled and laughed at the fat

headed- **(Terriermon: Hey!) **bunny, ticking him off. But before he could retort all their voices were muffled for a moment by a shriek, many more following. Most of the people hid under

their chairs, while the Tamers and their partners got in battle stances. Into the café came a crimson spider/woman hybrid with an insane expression and silver hair. She got on stage and

grabbed a mike off the floor, speaking in a scratchy voice. "Ladybugs and gentlemon! **(Emily: Don't worry readers. Burst wrote that without a care for your opinions or sense of**

**humor.) **Are you ready for a real show?" Meanwhile, the tamers checked their D-Powers. _Arukenimon Ultimate level Arachnid Digimon Attacks: Spider thread and Acid mist._"She hasn't

attacked anyone yet, but let's make sure we're ready." Emily said. "Actually, with our luck we'll get trapped in her web." The psychotic green bunny groaned. **( Susie: It's just so fun to**

**call him that. Terriermon: I shall get my revenge!) **" Fa la la! Me me MEEEEEE!" Arukenimon sang, er screeched so badly the mike imploded. Everyone was silent, not sure what would

happen next. Unfortunately, luck was not on their side. "How dare this vile human contraption insult my siren like voice! My beautiful children, wreck this place!" The ground began shake

as large, black and yellow spiders with red hair came from the ground. "Dokugamon!" Henry gasped. "Big deal. They're just a bunch of big ugly bugs. No offense Bee." "None taken Emily.

But technically they're not bugs. You see-" "Less talking more fighting! It's a good time for a team attack, don't you think Henry?" "Just what was on my mind Susie. Let's see the effects

of Lopmon's power boost with the X-power. Lopmon! Terriermon!" Lopmon closed her eyes and concentrated like Impmon had done the day before, and soon on her cheek a pink X

appeared, and Susie's Digivice took an XA upgrade. **(Susie: But no union! Aw man! Lopmon: We aren't exactly showing unity.) **"Ok Henry! Double typhoon!" The two bunny like

Digimon exclaimed, putting their hands together. They spun around, making a typhoon made up of green and (mostly) pink wind (no fart jokes) sucking in and wiping out a couple dozen

Dokugamon. Meanwhile, Fanbeemon was shooting his gear stinger at the spider army, wiping them out one by one while Emily used her union ability to create a golden shield around

herself and all the innocents, though it wasn't easy as she still wasn't used to her power. She looked to Fanbeemon, who wasn't going to be able to defeat many Dokugamon at the rate

he was going, nor take on that many much longer. "At little assistance would be appreciated Emily!" "All right bee! Get ready for a boost!" "Terriermon! Let's step it up as well!" "All right

Henry! I'll whip these wimpy spiders!"

_Fanbeemon Digivolve to! Waspmon!_

_Terriermon Digivolve too! Gargomon!_

Susie called Emily and Henry over to huddle up while the Digimon did their best to keep the swarm away, killing quite a few in the process. "What's the chiz Suze?" **(Emily: Chiz?!! Dang**

**it Burst needs to write better than this crap!) **"I thought up of a mucho perfecto plan! Gargomon can pummel away at the Dokugamon in the front to protect the people. Meanwhile,

Lopmon and I will ride on Waspmon with Emily, Lopmon's blazing ice freezing those uglies, leaving them helpless to be blasted into oblivion by our helper bee!" Henry smiled. "I knew I'd

rub off on you someday. You guys hear that? Think you can take it?" "Yeah!" "They all went straight into action, the girls (and Waspmon) struck down from the sky, freezing then blasting

the Dokugamon into Data, while Henry stood behind Gargomon as he knocked away and destroyed with his Gargo Pummel. "Poison Blast!" A whole row of Dokugamon called out,

shooting blasts of energy at the pants wearing rabbit. "Henry quick!" "Hold on Gargomon! Digimodify! Excalibur activate!" A long glowing saber appeared on each of Gargomon's arms. He

sliced through all the blasts in one slash, causing then all to disappear. Then he began hacking away at the uglies. Back with the girls, they kept up with the process of freezing and

blasting. "This is so boring!" Emily whined. "Then I'll speed things up! Digimodify! Meteor shower activate!" Susie slashed a card and then Lopmon raised her hands in the air, and a

bunch of meteor appeared above them and fell to the ground, landing on and destroying all the Dokugamon. "Well that was simple. We should have done that before. But at least we're

good now." "What about Arukenimon?" "Oh crap." "Spider thread!" Waspmon quickly dodged, nearly losing a wing. Everyone look up in horror to see Arukenimon on the ceiling, staring

right at them. She jumped off the ceiling and heading towards the data of her fallen army. "Gargomon! Quick! We can't let her get that data!" "Gargo pellets!" Gargomon repeatedly shot

at the spider woman, but she shot another web, this time wrapping rather than cutting around the eldest duo. They were helpless. She then quickly landed on the floor, absorbing the

data on the ground. **(Reminder: If the data of fallen Digimon is not immediately absorbed, it'll still be a minute or two before it disappears back into the Digital World, which is**

**what gave Arukenimon the time to get it.) **"Ahhahahahaha! So much power! With this data I'll be the queen of all you disgusting humans!" "Or not." "Turbo stinger!" Terriermon and

Henry tried to cheer for them after Emily's witty comment and Waspmon's surprise attack, but the webbing was on their mouths as well. Emily whispered something in Waspmon's ear,

and he nodded. "What are you whispering about?" Susie asked the two. Emily sighed. "I'm sorry, but I don't think you guys can take an ultimate. Just guard the innocents." "But she

absorbed all that data! You can't take her either!" Lop argued. Emily just faced forward, and Waspmon knocked the two others off him. Scowling, Susie and Lopmon walked over the

people under the tables, not noticing the faint glow that came from their D-Power X as they pouted. Meanwhile, Waspmon was using his bear buster technique, shooting from his

shoulder pads while Emily struggled as she tried to nullify the web shootings by putting a barrier around her abdomen. Unfortunately for them, they were unaware of Arukenimon's other

technique. "Acid mist!" Arukenimon spewed acid towards Waspmon. He tried to dodge but it got into his eyes and he fell hard to the floor, degenerated and knocked out. "Guess Suze

was right. With all that data that attack wiped us out in one blow." Emily muttered weakly, before losing consciousness from a similar hard impact. Arukenimon began to laugh maniacally,

as she formed her hard web into a spear. Running towards their fallen comrades, Susie and Lopmon called out "Don't hurt them!" A hot pink aura formed, and as Susie's hand was held

out a table flew up into the air and hid the spider freak in the face. "Wow Susie! You have telekinesis!" "Let's see what new powers you have." Susie held out her D-power and shot a

light at Lopmon.

_Lopmon Digivolve to! Truiemon! _

Truiemon was a slimmer, pink version of Gargomon. She wore a yellow suit and gauntlets with a silver blade on each arm. Arukenimon shot needle like thread at the two but Susie sent

them back at her, dealing a lot of damage. **(Hence the attack had boosted power hitting the boosted Digimon.)** While she was distracted with the pain Truiemon called out "Lightning

Kungfu!" and beat the stuffing out of Arukenimon with lightning fast punches. Susie used her ability and held her down. "I'm sorry, but it's over." Truiemon whispered. "Please! Spare

me!" Arukenimon begged. "When you're reborn, please be a nice Digimon." Susie smiled. "Gauntlet claw!" Truiemon sliced the weakened Arukenimon into pieces with her silver blades.

They left Arukenimon's data alone, and it just returned to the Digital World. "You were awesome! Kind but merciless!" Two familiar voices cheered as Truiemon returned to Lopmon.

"Emily! Fanbeemon! You're Ok!" Emily flashed a grin and gave her a thumbs up. "Of course Suze. A little bump won't keep us down! Right bee?" "My head hurts!" They all couldn't help

but laugh. "Do you have a feeling we forgot something?" Then one thought went through their minds. "The others!" They quickly ran over to the two. They were unconscious due to the

lack of air, even though the webbing was gone. Emily smiled. "I don't know about Terriermon but I could………. give Henry mouth to mouth." Henry and Terriermon sat up very quickly.

"We're up!" They looked around to see they were the only ones there. "Guess they snuck out." Terriermon said with a shrug. Henry checked the time. "Looks like this place is closing in

15 minutes." "Well I guess there's time for one more song." Emily grinned, everyone stood** (except Fanbeemon of course) **amazed as the red head sang like a professional in a beautiful

voice.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do...  
I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do'_

But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm in the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walk in the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better then that  
Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby...  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh'  
I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong  
I think I know it's with me...

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with

You belong with me...

**End song.**

Everyone clapped for Emily after her wicked awesome song. (Lopmon: That was Susie talking.**) **"Hey you kids!!!!!! Get outta here!" A booming voice yelled. "Oh crap! Another enemy! Kill!"

Emily whacked her new foe on the head knocking him out. But unfortunately- "Oh crap! You just killed a security guard!" Susie and Lopmon screamed, bothering Terriermon who was

clinging to **(not to mention snoring on LOL) **Henry's head. Henry bent down and put his hand on the fallen guard's throat. "He's alive, but he's going to be ticked when he wakes up."

Without another thought the three Tamer quickly picked up their purchases **(which luckily was safe under a table) **and ran out of the mall.

**Mall entrance.**

Everyone was panting as they hung by the entrance after speeding out of the mall. "Henry, I think I'm going to take a nap." Terriermon sighed before dozing off. "Sure buddy." Henry said

with a laugh. "Why didn't you wait for me?! After battling against that freak I'm tired and it's hard to fly fast!" Fanbeemon whined. "Sorry Bee. Take a rest." Fanbeemon fit himself snug in

Emily's bag, letting his head stick out as he still **was** interested in what others were saying. **(And he was tired in body but not sleepy.) **Lopmon, who was resting on Susie's head,

tapped her partner on her forehead. "Don't forget the thing you picked out." Susie snapped her fingers before reaching into one of the bags. She pulled out a bracelet with a charm on it

resembling a red rose with a white angel wing on the left and a black one on the right made of bronze. "Hey Em! For you!" Susie threw the bracelet and Emily quickly caught it.

Fanbeemon oooed and awed as she put it on. "Thanks Suze. But why?" Susie giggled. "I had a lot of money left over, and I saw this awesome store. The lady at the counter said it

meant balance in life and heart so I thought it fit you." Emily smiled. "Thanks Suze." She said softly. "Um, everyone? It's past 6!" Henry pointed. "Oh no! We'll miss mom's famous miso

ramen! Move it Henry! Bye Emily!" Susie rushed, grabbing her share of the bags and running, Henry in pursuit not too far away. "That was odd. Yet strangely funny." Fanbeemon

murmured. "Ya know Bee, other than you Susie's my first friend." Fanbeemon smiled. "Well I'm happy for you." "Now let's go home Bee." And so they rode out into the sunset, smiles on

their- "Shut up Burst!" (Sorry.)

**Susie: And we all lived happily ever after! Lopmon: Sort of. Emily, did you have to kick him **_**THERE**_**? Emily: Yes! He was annoying! Burst: Oh god! My #$%ing manhood! **_Bleep _**you stupid red head! Fanbeemon: Well I guess it is funny. But isn't there something to talk about?** **Andrew: Hello?! Susie: Oh yeah! Next chapter is all his! But isn't there something else? Lopmon: I remember. Rather than see what he does on the prep day, we see his past, as we still don't know how he meet Dracmon. Andrew: Plus I have some- things to do. Emily: Yeah that's not suspicious at all. Susie: Goodbye all our loyal fans! Burst: The pain!**

**Next time! Two loners unite! Slowly formed trust!**


End file.
